


The Broken Boy That Always Smiles

by keepyourdrugsandgivemellamas



Series: The Broken Boy Who Always Smiles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anorexia, Awkwardness, Bakery, Bars and Pubs, Bisexual Harry, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Broken Louis, Bulimia, Bullying, Car Accidents, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Christmas, Creepy stalkers, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Issues, Dating, Drugs, Drums, Drunk Louis, Eating Disorders, Eleanor loves Louis and Harry together, Family Angst, Fires, First Dates, Flour fight, Flower Child Harry, Foam Pit, Football | Soccer, Guitars, Halloween, Happy Ending, Harry can be bossy in the bed, Harry isn't a Virgin, Homesickness, Hospitals, Ice Cream, Kidnapping, Louis is just really talented, Louis-centric, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Oblivious Niall, Optimistic Harry, Original Character (past), Paintball, Painter!Louis, Painting, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Phobias, Photography, Piano, Piercings, Pirate Louis, Punk Louis, Rape, Running Away, Self-Harm (past), Sexual Abuse, Sick Louis, Sketches, Smut, Social Anxiety, Some Fluff, Some Songs, Stupid Hormones, Suicide Attempt, Tattoos, Therapy, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Zayn, Violins, baking cookies, but it's okay cause Louis likes it, but not very often, high!Louis, so is Harry, some smut, stalkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepyourdrugsandgivemellamas/pseuds/keepyourdrugsandgivemellamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' an Uni drop-out who lives with two Uni students, Niall and Liam. Harry is an Uni student that lives with Zayn. Harry meets Louis and falls in love. Louis has a past and can't afford to love. Liam loves Niall and Zayn, and they just so happen to love him back.</p><p> </p><p>(or the one where punk!Louis is afraid to love FlowerChild!Harry because of his past and Niall, Zayn, and Liam are off on their own love triangle)</p><p>p.s. There will probably be more than ten chapters but I thought I'd put that down for now</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for One Direction! And I don't plan on ditching this one!

Louis looked at the bright screen of his phone and groaned. Only four in the morning.

He rolled out of bed knowing he wouldn't be allowed the joy of sleep again. He walked over to his closet and pulled out his jumper and sweatpants. 

His roommates, Niall and Liam, didn't have to get up for another few hours so he had to be quiet.

Niall Horan was the youngest of the three and a Uni student. Also the loudest and hungriest. The boy could eat three Big Macs and still be starved. He was also Irish. The boy could go on about his homeland for hours on end. His family was sweet and loved him to death. Something Louis was unfamiliar with. Niall had a secret though. He was in love with his best mate, Liam. Liam had always caught the eye of the Irish lad, something Niall couldn't quite explain. He currently was being forced to work on an English project with Harry Styles.

Liam Payne was the middle of the three. He had come from Wolverhampton, United Kingdom and was a very sweet lad. He was also very protective of Niall and Louis. He was like the father of the house. His own family was very sweet and always aloud Louis to come down for holidays, when he couldn't go to his own home. Liam also had a secret. The secret was basically the same as Niall's, only vice-versa. He loved Niall, but he knew exactly why. Niall was just perfect.

Both of the lads knew nothing about Louis' past except that it was not fun. But Louis always had a smile on his face, so they guessed it couldn't be that bad.

Boy, were they wrong.

Louis slowly made his way to the kitchen and made himself some toast and eggs. He may not be the best cook, but he can still cook eggs. 

After eating, Louis grabbed his IPhone and left for his morning jog. Whenever he wakes up early he goes for a jog, in hopes of ridding the aftermath of his nightmares. Sadly, all of his hopes are in vain. His nightmares keep him frightened for hours on end. The feelings and smells linger around him, holding him in a state of paranoia.

When he leaves the apartment complex he's greeted by the crisp winter air. Nobody's awake now, so it's a perfect time to clear his head. He puts his earphones in and puts on the song Sweater Weather.

One year. It's officially been one year since he dropped out of school. 

Louis had gotten social anxiety problems when he was fifteen. They began to grow worse each year, until finally he couldn't stand going to school. So he quit. He left and got a job as a bartender at a local bar. The bar was fancy and made for the rich. The only reason Louis even got the job was because of his amazing piano skills. It definitely wasn't for his tattoos and snake bites. He had to make sure to hide his tattoos and take out his piercings before going to work.

He met Niall at the apartment complex when the Irish lad was looking for an apartment he could afford. Louis then offered Niall a place to stay, which was gladly accepted. That's also ho he met Liam. Louis' apartment had three rooms, two restrooms, a kitchen, and living room, so he could easily fit them. They split the rent even though Louis could afford it with the tips he made.

When Louis reached the park, he sat down on one of the benches and just relaxed. He sat back and enjoyed the silence. He always did this. Every morning jog he somehow found himself at the park. It was calming though. 

Then he heard something. The shutter of a camera. He quickly looked around confused, suddenly feeling eyes on him. Even though he saw nothing, he couldn't shake the feeling of something watching his every move.

His paranoia getting the best of him, he got up and continued his jog, no longer wanting to be there.

When he made it back to the apartment it was six fifteen. Liam was just waking up and Niall was still asleep. Louis quickly got in the shower and washed the sweat off him. Then he threw some clothes on and sat on the couch and waited for the others to finally wake up.

"Rough night again?" Liam came in wearing only his boxers, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

Louis looked up and offered him a smile, "Nope! Just set my alarm for the wrong time and couldn't fall back asleep." There was no point in worrying them, after all, it wasn't their burden.

"Sucks to suck," Niall said as he slipped past Liam to the kitchen. He grabbed himself some left over pizza from the night before and began eating it.

Liam and Louis shared a look of disgust as they watched him eat it. "Really? Cold pizza for breakfast?" Liam spoke up. He knew Niall should not be eating that garbage for breakfast.

"Yeah. You got a problem Payne?" Niall threw back jokingly and with his mouth full.

Liam only shrugged his shoulders in response, knowing it was best not to argue with him about food. That is an argument no one can win.

"What time do you lads have classes today?" Louis asked getting up from his spot on the couch.

"In about an hour," Liam looks to Niall and they both nod, "Yeah, about an hour or so. You gonna drive us?" 

Louis nods at them and walks back to his bedroom. When he gets there he lays back down to try to get a little bit more sleep.

The next thing he knows he's being woken up by Liam, telling him they have to get going.

Louis gets up, grabs his phone and keys, and they all head to Louis' car.

The car ride is fairly quiet and doesn't take too long. When they arrive Liam and Niall get out and say quick goodbyes before heading to their class.

Louis then goes to his favorite music shop. He knows the owner and is allowed to stay in their back room with the grand piano. Louis doesn't have enough room in the apartment for a piano anymore. He doesn't mind though, and he's allowed to play for free here.

When he gets to the back room he quickly pulls out his IPhone and puts his earphones in. Then he selects the Pirates of The Caribbean melody on and begins to play it on the piano. Louis is one of those people who can listen to a song and perform said song without sheet music. It was a true gift. The reason he was listening to the The Pirates of The Caribbean melody was because tonight was theme night at the bar and the theme was pirates. They provided him with a Jack Sparrow costume just for the occasion and was being forced to socialize when he wasn't playing. Apparently people knew of him from their previous visits and wanted to know him. As long as he got tips, he couldn't complain.

He sat there and played the song over and over again til' it registered to his memory. It took him three hours to finally learn it, but he still had plenty of time til' he had to pick up the other lads. He put on his favorite playlist and started playing whatever came on.

The piano had a way of bringing calmness over Louis. Whenever he sat down and played his worries would just disappear, leaving him with nothing to focus on but his fingers on the keyboard. It worked more wonders than therapy ever did.

When he checked the time he saw he had seven minutes to pick up Niall and Liam, so he began packing up.

When he left the building he said a small thanks and walked to his car. When his hand hit the door handle he heard something that made him freeze. The sound of a camera shutter. There were lots of people around and he quickly realized that it was probably somebody taking pictures with their friends or something, so he thought nothing of it.

He got in his car and drove to pick up Niall and Liam. When he arrived they were talking with some curly haired guy.

Louis got out of his car and walked over to get them. 

"-you might be able to come over and help tomorrow," The Irish lad said to the curly haired boy.

"Who's coming over?" Louis approached eyeing the stranger.

"Oh! Louis this is Harry, the lad who is helping me with an English Lit. project," Harry and Louis shook hands and immediately Louis felt a spark go up his entire arm, "I was wondering if you minded him coming to the apartment so we could work on it."

Louis look at Niall and replied, "Uh, yeah, sure."

Harry smiled at Louis and the poor boy could barely suppress the shiver that trailed up his spine. 

Harry had the most green eyes Louis had ever seen and the dimples on his cheeks when he smiled were absolutely beautiful. Harry had a really long torso and legs that seemed to go on forever and not to mention his curls! Louis caught himself staring at the beautiful lad.

He quickly shook his head, "Alright, but we gotta head out. Do you need a ride Harry?" Why!? Why did he offer him a ride! He didn't mean to, it just slipped out.

"No thanks, my mate Zayn is giving me a ride," Harry shook his head then said his goodbyes and left.

Louis watched him walk away, a little sad he said no. Again he shook his head, _No! Stop it! ___he can't afford to think this way.

Sadly, the curly hair boy was all Louis could think about on the way home. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm putting this at 10 chapters for now until i figure out how many chapters I really want, but the minimum will be 10 chapter.

He's tried everything to get the boy out of his head, but nothing worked. He even tried to turn the music full blast and sing along, but it didn't work. He killed his and the other boys' ears, but the curly hair lad was still in his head. He was fucked.

When they pulled up to the complex, Niall got out of the car, but Liam held Louis back, "You like Harry, don't you?" If Louis' blush was anything to go by then yes. "Thought so." Liam left an embarrassed Louis in the car and caught up with Niall.

After Louis finally gets out of the car, all three boys go up four flights of stairs and to room 419. Louis pulls out his key and as soon as he inserts it into the lock, all three of them hear a camera shutter. Louis tenses up and freezes. The other boys just look around and shrug.

"Are ya gonna open up the door?" Niall shakes Louis gently on the shoulder.

As soon as Niall makes contact with Louis' shoulder, Louis jerks back, "Sorry, yeah, sorry." He offers them a small smile and opens the door.

Niall and Liam both exchange worried glances before following Louis inside. 

Upon entering, Liam travels to the kitchen to prepare dinner, Niall goes to the living room to watch some football, while Louis goes to his room to relax.

Louis' room has always been his sanctuary. Nobody was aloud in, but him. He always made sure it was locked, except for when he wasn't in there (he trusted the boys enough to not go in there). The other boys have never even seen the inside of it. That's where he could just relax and let his emotions out. He can only let them out in his room because who is he to bother everybody else around him?

After taking a second to relax, Louis got on his normal suit he would wear to work. The bar had his costume there, but he couldn't ruin the reputation of who got in and who didn't. If anybody saw a tattoo wearing punk go in, it would cause chaos. He quickly stripped from his Sleeping with Sirens shirt and too-tight black pants off and began putting on his suit. His suit was black with a white button-up and red tie, the only suit he actually owned. He then took out his snake bites and gages (don't worry, they aren't that big).

He grabbed his keys off his nightstand and phone off his bed and left his room. He entered the kitchen, where Liam had finished making his pre-prepared lasagna.

"You eating with us Tommo?" Louis shook his head.

"Oh well, more for me!" Niall quickly took a second helping and began eating it all. No matter how much that boy ate, he didn't get any fatter or gain any weight. It wasn't fair.

Louis glared at Niall before looking back at Liam and explaining, "Naw, I'm just gonna eat at work."

"Alright, see ya." Liam said a quick goodbye and started eating his own food, and just like Niall, he would never gain any weight.

Louis envied them for that ability. He was always just a little too big and had to watch his weight all the time. When he ate anything greasy, his throat would immediately begin itching. Every time it happened, he would simply tell the boys that he was getting a shower and as soon as the water came on, out came food. The only time he ate was at breakfast and a quick snack before work. Speaking of work.

Louis left the apartment and got to his car. The car ride to the bar was uneventful and lasted about twenty minutes. When he arrive the valet took his car and he went inside.

He walked past everyone and made it to the costume room in the back. He grabs his costume and slips away into his private dressing room. He shrugs off the coat and then removes the tie and button-up.

Then it happens.

The sound of a camera shutter pierces through his ears.

He immediately tenses and begins breathing heavily. Nobody was in the dressing room but Louis, so why-?

Shit, shit, _shit_! He found him! He had finally found Louis! No, no that was impossible, _he_ was in _jail_!

Ten minutes later, Louis finally calms down and finishes getting dressed. Next he had to put on a wig and a lot of dark eyeliner.

"Louis! It's time, hurry up!" The manager called from outside his room.

Louis finished the last of the makeup and left for the stage. Once on the stage, Louis sat at the piano and just began playing. The notes coming easily as his hands flutter across the keyboard in an almost hypnotizing way. Just one key to the next. 

Everybody in the crowd had stopped talking, just to watch him play. He looked over at a crowd of women and winked at them, making them swoon.

The song lasted for a good thirteen minutes or so. Once he was done, he (as rehearsed) grabbed a nearby rope and swung off the stage and landed at a nearby table. He then walked off the table with such swagger; he looked like Captain Jack Sparrow himself.

During these special theme nights, Louis somehow gained the courage to break through his social anxiety. He could flirt with both men and women and make them weak at the knees with just one smile. It was a gift he rarely used anymore.

He slowly made his way to a group of thirty-forty year old women, hoping they would give him a pretty good tip. Hey, he had to make money somehow.

"Well my fine ladies, have you tried the rum?" Louis asked in his best impression.

"Trying to get us drunk Captain?" The one in a pink dress with a hoop skirt.

"A name would be fine, but I can only hope that's where this night will lead," The flirting made Louis a little uncomfortable, but the ladies didn't seem to notice.

"Well my name is Anne," Pink dress said, "that right there is Monica," she said pointing to the one in the blue, "and that is Lucy, my niece." She said pointing to the youngest one.

That's when Louis heard a familiar voice approaching, "Mum! I got the wine you asked for-" Harry looked at Louis, "Do I know you?"

Harry was wearing a simple pirates outfit and boy, did he look good? Louis could feel his pants growing a little tighter.

"I would hope so! I am Captain Jack Sparrow!" Okay, he can admit, he was getting a little too into this, "Now, how would you like to accompany me to the bar?" Why did he ask that? He barely knows him!

"Of course, Captain," Harry nodded at his mum and began walking with Louis towards the bar.

When they reached the bar, Harry took one look at Louis and realized who he was, "You're the boy I met yesterday! Louis!"

_Shit_ , was all Louis could think. Nobody needed to know he worked here! The other lads didn't even know that he played piano!

"You've caught me," Louis said trying to play it off, "I'm secretly Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Harry chuckled, "Do you work here or something? I just got here and I'm a little mad that I missed the legendary piano player."

Louis looked at Harry surprised, so he hadn't seen anything?

"Yeah I work here, but only to socialize and entertain the people here and keep people from harming others." Louis made sure to leave out the piano part.

"That's cool," Harry replied.

"I'll be right back, I gotta get you something to drink." With that Louis left and grabbed two of his favorite drinks and walked back.

"-No thank you." That was Harry. He sounded... scared.

"Come on doll face, I'll give you a good time," An unknown voice said to Harry. Louis wanted to punch this guy.

"He said no, so back off," Louis shoved the guy back and wanted to do nothing but destroy him.

"Then how 'bout you take his place? Hm?" With that the man advanced towards Louis.

Louis did punch him. He felt the man's jaw crack under his fist. It was a one hit knock-out.

Harry looked from Louis to the man, "That was-? You just-? What?"

"Harry those are the kind of people that I have to keep out," Louis replied casually.

"Okay," was all Harry replied, still shaken up.

Louis looked over at how shaken up Harry was and realized, Harry is a flower child.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pirates of the Caribbean Melody ---> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGdSxEKujDE
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes in Louis' room while Niall, Zayn, and Liam have a try to bake cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little later than i had planned :P

Niall checked his phone and saw a text from Harry.

_From: Harry_

_Heyy!!! Is it okay if i bring my buddy zayn?? he gets lonely when i leave :(_

_Sent: Niall_

_Yeah!! I dont care :) im also pretty sure that louis and liam wont care either so go ahead :D_

After replying Niall tucked his phone back in his pocket.

Harry and Zayn would be over in thirty minutes and Niall had finally finished cleaning the apartment. Louis is a slob and is lucky to have people like Niall and Liam to clean up after him.

Louis had just returned from the gym and was exhausted. He made his way to his room and headed straight for his bed. He managed to close the door, but forgot to lock it. He also forgot that Harry was coming over today.

Finally, it came time for Harry and Zayn to arrive. 

After they knocked on the door, Niall opened the door and ushered them inside.

Then he got a good look at Zayn. This boy was beautiful. He had about the same size gauges in his ears as Louis, beautiful brown eyes that made a person want to cry, hair of the gods, and a full pair of pouty lips. He was someone to behold.

Niall could feel himself falling for the boy already, but he still had his love for Liam as well. Maybe they would be into a three way.

After what seemed like hours of staring at the boy, Niall quickly composed himself. “Welcome to my house! Well actually it’s not mine, but Louis’ and it’s not a house, it’s an apartment… but you get the idea!” He was a nervous wreck. Zayn just made him very nervous for no reason.

He then heard a soft chuckle come from Zayn, and just when he thought Zayn couldn't be any more adorable… he looks at the boys smile. This boy is a gift from the heavens!

“Well let’s get started,” Harry said and clasped his hands together.

They spent a whole two hours on the project, when Harry decided it was break time. He then asked Niall where the restroom was and excused himself.

Harry went down two doors on the right and opened the door. This was not the loo.

The room was dark but anyone could clearly see the paintings on the wall. Each wall had a beautifully crafted work of art and was so detailed and wonderful that Harry was afraid he died on the way to the restroom and ended up in heaven. The floor was a mess but somehow brought the dark room together (as crazy as it sounds). 

But what really caught his attention was the boy sleeping in the queen sized bed. His caramel hair was swept over his face and he had his mouth slightly opened. His white shirt went up to show part of his defined stomach, the blanket only going over half of his plump, round bottom covered in his boxers, and his cute lip rings that glowed from the light in the hallway.

Harry Styles could honestly admit that he was now in love with Louis Tomlinson. 

Louis began to stir from his nap when he noticed light shining through his eyelids. When he opened his eyes he saw Harry staring back at him wide-eyed and mouth open.

Louis started to panic. Nobody comes into his room, nobody. How did he even get in? He locked the door right, right? Oh yeah, he fell asleep before he could.

Now Harry has been in his sanctuary.

Harry was probably going to ask questions.

Questions Louis wasn't prepared for.

_Meanwhile with Niall and Zayn_

"Zayn! I'm hungry!" Niall looked at Zayn from his spot on the couch, hoping the dark-haired lad would answer his prayers.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Zayn gave Niall an amused chuckle and didn't get up from his spot.

Liam chose then to walk in and boy was he surprised. 

He looked at Zayn and felt his heart jump. He had only felt that for one other person and that was Niall.

"Why don't we bake some homemade cookies," Liam said, as he had overheard their conversation.

Niall and Zayn both nodded their heads and headed to the kitchen. All three of them got out the ingredients needed and began making the dough.

Somehow, while preparing the dough, Niall had gotten flour on Zayn, which made the boy try to get him back, but Niall ducked and it hit Liam right in the face. 

Now the three boys were throwing flour at each other and all over the kitchen. That'll be fun to clean up.

_Back to Louis and Harry_

Louis sat there with wide eyes, staring at Harry, waiting for him to speak first.

"Did you paint these?" Harry gestured to the entire room and Louis simply nodded. "You're a really good artist. I mean, like, _really_ good. It's all amazing." Harry looked around the room in awe.

Louis muttered a barely audible 'thanks' and looked away blushing, "but you should really leave my room. I don't like anyone in here." Louis couldn't meet Harrys eyes.

The last time someone had complemented his art, they ended up becoming obsessed with it, but we'll get into that later.

Harry muttered an embarrassed 'sorry' and went to the restroom.

Right after Harry left, Louis heard a camera shutter. The very same camera shutter he had been hearing for the past couple days.

Louis curled in on himself and tried to control his breathing. He stayed like that for who knows how long and the only thing that brought him out of the state was a crash from the kitchen.

Louis quickly went to kitchen and froze. The kitchen was a mess. There was flour and chocolate chips everywhere.

Then there was a shirtless Niall in between and equally shirtless Liam and Zayn. Niall had at least eight hickeys on him and Liam and Zayn looked like they just got out of a very intense make-out session.

Well this was awkward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoyed! And this is how I want Louis to look normally http://nonapal13.deviantart.com/art/Louis-379518211


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Tension...

Louis was completely speechless. 

Niall, Zayn, and Liam are just looking at him and blushing, but that wasn't the problem. The problem is that Niall is shirtless in between Zayn and Liam and has at least eight hickeys, Zayn is shirtless and has his chest against Nialls and has a string of saliva connecting to Liams mouth, and Liam is pressed against Nialls back, shirtless and has his pants zipped down. What the fuck?

Louis takes a nap for three hours and finds this. Not only had a complete stranger, of whom he may or may not love, seen his room, but he has to come see this in his kitchen.

Harry had apparently finished using the restroom and decided to run in to see what the noise was about. Being his usual clumsy self, he tripped over his own feet on the way. Poor Louis had just turned to face Harry and when he was tackled by a falling Harry.

Louis looked up to see who had knocked him to the ground and saw electrifying green eyes stare down at him.

"You have very beautiful eyes," Harry broke the silence with his sweet innocent voice.

Louis needed to get out of there. The way Harry looked into his eyes made his cock twitch and with Harrys knee between his legs, Louis knew that Harry would know.

Niall awkwardly coughed and Harry looked over and got off of Louis. Harry then helped Louis up and they both turned to the other three boys.

"What the fuck were you doing while I was asleep?" Louis looked at Niall then to Liam, waiting for an explanation.

"We-" Niall started but Louis cut him off.

"You know what? Never mind. I don't wanna know. Just make sure you clean this up," Louis turned and walked to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

He reached for the remote and before he could hit the power button for the television, his phone buzzed.

He pulled it out and looked at the text message,

_From: Stan_

_Dude! The artist for the night ditched last minute and I know you play guitar! Get your ass down here and play! We need you! Also the song for tonight is Scene Five: With Ears to See and Eyes to Hear by Sleeping with Sirens! After that you can play whatever the fuck you want! Thanks Man!_

"Shit," Louis mumbled as he got up. 

Everyone looked at him with confused eyes as he stormed to his room.

Louis went to his room and put on his skinny black pants and white v-neck, then grabbed his keys. 

"Work emergency, gotta go," He grabbed the door handle and looked over his shoulder at the rest of the lad, "Make sure the flat is clean when I get back, please." 

He went down the stairs and got in his car. After starting the ignition he drove to work.

Upon arrival Stan, his coworker, quickly gave him a guitar and began pushing him to the stage.

"What the hell Stan? I still have to change and shit!" Louis looked back at Stan and yelled at him.

"Sorry Lou, but you gotta get out there! Just sing and play the guitar! Don't worry about anything, it's punk acoustic night," and with that Louis was pushed on stage.

This was the first time Louis was ever going to sing here.

Everyone in the audience became silent as he went to the stool in the middle of the stage. He sat down and began playing the song. As soon as he started many audience members cheered, knowing the familiar song.

_True friends lie underneath_

_The witty words I don't believe_

_I can't believe a damn thing they say anymore_

Louis looked at the many faces in the audience and began the chorus,

_Lie! Lie! Liar!_

_Liar, you'll pay for your sins!_

_Lie! Lie! Liar!_

_Liar, you'll pay for your sins!_

_So tell me how does it feel,_

_How does it feel to be like you?_

_I think your mouth should be quiet_

_'Cause it never tells the truth now,_

_So tell me, so tell me why,_

_Why does it have to be this way?_

_Why can't things ever change?_

_I'm falling over and over again_

_From all the words that you have said_

_It's written on my heart for everyone to see_

_From the place I was, to the place I am, to the place I want to be_

_From the mountains I've been climbing over and under and over_

_So tell me how does it feel,_

_How does it feel to be like you?_

_I think your mouth should be quiet_

_'Cause it never tells the truth._

_So tell me, so tell me why,_

_Why does it have to be this way?_

_Why can't things ever change?_

_So come down now, come down from your tower now_

_Come down now from your tower, oh_

_Come down, come down from your tower_

_Come down, come down, come down from your tower_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Come down, come down from your tower_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Come down, come down from your tower_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Come down, come down from your tower_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Come down, come down from your tower!_

When Louis finished, everyone in the audience began cheering very loudly. They all love him!

Louis immediately knew what song to play next. He put his fingers on the chords and began playing Stay Awake (Dreams Only Last for the Night) (Acoustic) by All Time Low.

After that he played a few more songs and got off the stage. He had received a large applause, one of his best shows.

"Where the hell have you been hiding that singing voice!?" Stan pat Louis on the back and began walking with him.

"I haven't been hiding it, it's just that no one ever asked about it." Louis looked over at Stan and gave him an amuse chuckle.

Stan has known Louis since he first started. They became really good friends on day one and have been the mischievous duo since.

"Well you got more tips than ever tonight! You made over three thousand dollars tonight! Gotta love working at a place that serves people with too much money," Stan had a huge grin on his face and looked at Louis with pride in his eyes.

"Damn, that's a lot," Louis had received a lot of hundred dollar tips and the rare thousand dollar tip, but never a three thousand dollar tip! His salary was already two thousand per show and he played five times a week, so this was officially awesome.

Or at least it was awesome, until he saw the curly-haired lad with beautiful green eyes in the crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut... and a cliff hanger >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long :(

Harry doesn’t know what possessed him to drive after Louis, well actually he did. Niall, Liam, and Zayn. They made him want to leave. As soon as Louis left, they picked up right where they left off and it made Harry really uncomfortable.

So there he was... Just standing there, looking for Louis.

Harry doesn't know what it was about Louis that made his heart race and stomach flop. It might be his lip rings that accent his perfect smile, the way his golden-caramel hair goes into a perfect fringe, the tattoos that cover his arm and chest, the look in his beautiful blue eyes, or maybe it was the angelic voice that came flowing out of his mouth. Whatever it was had Harry hooked.

He noticed the lights dimming and the crowd cheering. He looked to the stage and his heart stopped. That's Louis going on stage!

When Louis came out on stage he walked to the chair in center stage and began playing a guitar. Could this boy get any more talented? Apparently. Louis opened his mouth and began to sing and after listening to Louis’ singing, Harry began to love Louis more (if that was even possible).

Louis left the stage and Harry began making his way through the crowd. Pushing through all the pierced and tattooed bodies to get to the backstage door.

When Louis came out of the door he was talking to some guy. Then he turned his head and made eye contact with Harry. Harry smiled but Louis just paled. Maybe he was sick.

“Louis! Louis, come here!” Harry yelled at him and Louis slowly made his way over.

Before Louis got within five feet of Harry, a man came between them, had a conversation with Louis, and left. When the strange man left, Harry looked over at Louis.

Louis was pale and had a golden envelope in his hand. He also didn't make a single move.

Harry began walking towards him, “Are you okay Louis?” Louis faced Harry and let out a breath. “You look a little pale and you’re shaking.”

Louis looked at his hands and noticed that he was indeed shaking. “Y-yeah, I’m fi-ine.” Louis looked around and looked back at Harry, “I just hav-ve to go.” 

Louis then began sprinting towards the main doors and left, leaving Harry dumbfounded.

_What happened with Liam, Niall, and Zayn, while all of that was happening_

Zayn, Niall, and Liam had finally gotten all the flour off the walls and floor. The kitchen was completely clean after fifteen minutes. That’s when Zayn had an idea.

“How big is your shower?” Niall and Liam looked at each other and then back at Zayn.

“Sorta big, I guess,” Liam answered unsure of why Zayn asked. “Why?”

"I say we get a shower together! No need to waste water." Zayn walked out with a smirk and headed to the bathroom.

And as predicted, the two boys followed him.

Zayn took off his clothes and couldn't help but notice that Niall and Liam had very lovely bodies. They had begun stripping too and Zayn couldn't keep his eyes off of them.

 _'How did I end up with these perfect boys,'_ Zayn wondered to himself. He then turned on the shower and hopped in. Niall and Liam joined him soon after.

Niall was sandwiched between Zayn and Liam and was beginning to get a little hard, which Zayn noticed. He slid his hand in between himself and Niall and began stroking Niall’s cock.

Liam saw what Zayn was doing and thought that someone should help Zayn with his. He slipped in between Niall and Zayn and got down on his knees, facing Zayn. Zayn looked down and made eye contact with Liam, who was now putting his lips around Zayn's head. Zayn faltered with the hand job he was still giving Niall.

Niall looked at the two of them and came into Zayn's hand and on Liam's hair. Zayn, not long after, came into Liam's mouth and watched as Liam swallowed all of it.

"We still have a problem," Zayn said looking down at Liam's neglected cock. 

Zayn and Niall joined Liam on the ground and began stroking his member. Liam moaned at the contact, the feeling of two hands working on him. He felt like he was in heaven. After a few more strokes he came into their hands.

All three of them soon came down from their high and got out of the shower, feeling better than ever.

_Back with Louis and Harry!_

When he got back in his car Louis opened the golden envelope the man had given him. 

Inside contained many pictures, all of him. There were pictures of him sleeping, eating, laughing with the boys, having a panic attack, and more. There were at least one hundred photos.

When he got to the last picture, he gasped. It was of him singing on stage mere minutes ago.

Then the panic attack happened. His breathing became erratic and labored. His vision was going a little fuzzy and he couldn't stop shaking.

 _He was at the show._ That thought alone had Louis over the edge.

He jumped as he heard the car door open and turned to see Harry sitting next to him.

Harry leaned over and began to try and comfort Louis the best he could. Sadly, nothing was working. 

Harry gathered all the courage he could and did the unthinkable, but only thing that might help. 

Harry grabbed Louis by the chin and looked him in the eyes. Louis' eyes were full of tears and panic.

Slowly Harry leaned forward and kissed Louis.

Harry _kissed_ Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth the wait :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out about a little of Louis' past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

Harry was kissing him. 

It was awkward at first because Louis had no idea what to do. Was he supposed to continue panicking and push him away or go along with the kiss? 

He chose the better option. 

His eyes began to flutter shut and he began to kiss back. Harry grabbed at Louis' neck to pull him closer and Louis gasped, giving Harry access to the inside of his mouth. Harry tasted like warm cookies and chocolate. Louis decided that was his favorite flavor.

Before they could go any farther, Harry pulled back and Louis did not let out a pitiful moan.

"Why are you so beautiful?" Harry said, cupping Louis' cheek.

"I'm just awesome like that," Louis let out a goofy smirk and winked. The sass master from Doncaster decided to make an appearance.

"Sure, let's go with that," Harry chuckled and sat back in the passengers seat. When he looked over at Louis he saw a completely different person. This person had a spark in his eyes and an appearance that practically screamed confident. It was intoxicating, but he had to remember why he was here in the first place, "Why'd you just have a panic attack and what did that guy do to you earlier? He just came up to you and you freaked out." Harry noticed 

Louis looked Harry in the eyes, "I can't tell you. I wish I could but I just can't," Louis turns away and looks towards his hands rested in his lap, “I can’t have you getting in trouble because of my big mouth. It’s for the best.”

“But what if I could help?” Louis looks at Harry, dumbfounded, “I’m being serious! What if I could help you get through this?” Harry takes Louis’ hands into his own and gives them a reassuring squeeze.

"How?" 

Harry began leaning forward and just before he attached their lips, he said, "By doing this," Then it was as if everything clicked into place.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mystery POV_

There he was, so perfect. Then _he_ had to ruin it. Harry doesn't know Louis like I do, doesn't understand him like I do. I know everything about Louis after all, I've always been here. He needs to know this, needs to understand. He shouldn't kiss Harry like that.

Harry is only trouble.

I will wait, though. Wait til' Louis sees what I am talking about.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their lips moved in perfect harmony with teeth barely touching and tongues exploring each other's mouths, enjoying the taste of each other.

To Harry, Louis tasted like almonds and coffee. It was the most perfect combination and he decided he could get used to it. Everything was perfect.

Too quick for Harry's liking, the kiss ended and Louis started the car.

"I'll drive us back to my apartment, you can spend the night because I'm pretty sure Zayn is too," Louis said to Harry as he began to pull out of the parking lot.

"Wish I could, but I have classes and work tomorrow," Harry said in a sad tone, "But, maybe you could come to the bakery where I work at about three thirty tomorrow."

Louis thought about it for a second and realized he didn't have anything going on tomorrow so he agreed, "Sure, but they better have some damn good cakes." 

Harry practically beamed at Louis and the rest of the ride was in comfortable silence.

After dropping Harry off, Louis went back to the apartment and was met with an adorable sight. Zayn, Liam, and Niall were all cuddled and asleep on the couch while some Disney movie played.

After draping a blanket across them, Louis went to his room and pulled out the golden envelope. He dumped the contents on his bed and noticed just how many pictures there were. At least one hundred pictures were in there and one note. Louis quickly opened the note and began to read,

_Dear Louis,_

_I finally did it! I got out of prison! I know that you have a restraining order against me, but I can't resist. You should learn to lock your windows at night._

_I know I got a little crazy with the pictures, but I wanted you to see some of them. I know what you're thinking,_ some _, of course that's only some! I have to have some too!_

_Now for the reason I'm making my appearance! Come back to me Lou, I'll forgive you! If you refuse though... well let's just say you have no choice. I love you Lou, so I have to protect you._

_Protect you from Harry... He will only hurt you Lou! I know what's best for you and Harry is not it._

_Also don't think I forgot about your "friends"... They don't know you like I do and they don't deserve to! You're always hanging with the wrong people! You only need me!_

_Now don't make the same mistake twice Louis. Either you come to me or I come get you._

_Your choice._

_-You know who_

_P.S. I'll give you to January first to choose. Expect more letters. xx_

He couldn't breathe, air couldn't be obtained fast enough. His heart was beating erratically even before he finished reading the letter. His vision was spinning and he couldn't get off the ground, in fact, he doesn't even remember falling. Everything was happening too fast, the walls were closing in and he couldn't stop shaking. The words replay in his head over and over. This couldn't be happening.

He remembers screaming and people shouting his name as they tried to open the door. Why did he have to lock his door? Why now? Louis remembers them pounding and kick at his door as he falls and hits his head on the floor. When they finally opened it, Liam and Niall began to try and help him up, but he was shaking too hard. He vaguely remembers Liam yelling at someone to call 911 and then being told to stay awake, but he couldn't. He remembers their frightened voices shouting his name before he succumbs to darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 'bout the cliff hanger! (not really)
> 
> Also comment or send me a message about who should be Louis' ex and stalker!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry fluff and a little Louis angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long D: school just came in like a wrecking ball (lawl) and then I became a little lazy #storyofmylfe (love that song)

Louis woke up to the sound of arguing. It sounded like Niall and Liam, but all he knew was that it reminded him of his parents.

Louis' mum was a kind, caring women, but his father was hell personified. It was his goal in life to make sure Louis and his mum were miserable, whether it was physically or mentally.

Louis tried to tune the other boys out and looked to his ceiling. The painting was incomplete, but he was still proud of it. The painting was just of a whole in his ceiling that led to the night sky filled with star. All he had to do now was add glow in the dark paint to the stars and he would be done.

He checked his phone and saw that it was about two-thirty in the afternoon. He had to get ready for his date with Harry.

He got up and went into the bathroom for a much needed shower. He stripped down and turned the water on. While waiting for the water to heat up, he opened the bottom drawer under the sink. He reached to the back and found what he was looking for, the new box of razor blades.

Louis wasn't proud of cutting himself but he couldn't stop. It helped him forget.

He pulled out a blade and began cutting the scarred flesh of his hips. Louis couldn't do it to his wrists or someone would notice them.

After making five slashes on each side of his hips and hopped in the shower. The water instantly turned pink and headed for the drain.

After washing his hair and body he got out of the shower and went to his closet to find some clothes.

After going through about everything he owned, he finally decided to wear "The Who: American Tour" shirt and simple black jeans. No need to be too fancy. He also styled his hair into his usual fringe and put all his accessories on.

He walked into the kitchen to see Niall and Liam fighting… Just like his parents.

"Shut up! God, you sound like my parents," Louis told them as he walked past.

Immediately Liam and Niall snap their heads to look at Louis.

Louis noticed their stares and gave them a questioning look, "What? Have I grown a second head?"

"No, it's just… that's the first time I've ever heard you talk about your parents," Liam was right. That was the first time Louis ever shared anything about his home life.

"Well there's not a lot to talk about," Louis said to the two others.

Louis walked to the counter and grabbed his keys, "I'll see you lads later, I've got a date." With that he turned and left the flat.

When he reached his car, he climbed in the driver's seat and started the car. He pulled out and headed for "Styles Bakery" to meet up with Harry.

When he walks into the bakery he's greeted with a sight he'd like to see more often. Harry Styles in a flower crown.

It was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen, Harry with his beautiful smile and sweet dimples wearing a flower crown. He was talking to a customer and turned his back from Louis to get something and all Louis wanted to do was to go cuddle with and envelope Harry with love.

He managed to suppress the feelings, for now, and walked to the counter to talk with the other lad.

"Hello Harry," Louis said when he reached the counter.

He managed to startle Harry and Harry jumped and turned around, knocking a drink off the counter and getting it all over Louis.

"Oh my gosh, I am so, so sorry Louis! You scared me and I forgot there was a drink there and now it's all of you and and," Harry looked to be on the verge of tears and he apologized over and over again.

Harry expected Louis to be mad at him but instead Louis started laughing, "Calm down Harry, it's just a shirt. I can get a new one."

Harry just stared at Louis, shocked about his reaction. Usually when he was a klutz at the shop people got mad and yelled at him, but not Louis. Louis just smiled as if it made his entire day.

"In the meantime," Louis started saying, bringing Harry out of his daze, "Do you have one I could borrow for now?”

Harry smiled at Louis,” I think I think I have the perfect thing. Harry ran to the back and picked up his black sweater. The one he was sure to be huge on Louis.

"Luckily I keep this one in the back,” Harry handed Louis the large sweater and watched as Louis went to the bathroom to put it on. When he came back out Harry froze. Louis looked so adorable and small in his sweater. “Oh, and Louis? I've got something for you," Harry reached for something under the counter and pulled out another flower crown. A flower crown with black and red roses.

"I made it for you earlier. I was afraid to use anything that could mess up the whole _punk_ look, so I went with black and red. I hope you like it," Harry looked away blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

Louis looked at the flower crown in his hands. The flowers were fake so they would last and were connected by fake stems. It was the cutest gift ever. 

He smiled and placed the crown on his head, “How do I look?” Louis struck a ridiculous pose and made his best kissy face.

Harry just laughed at the weirdness radiating off the lad in front of him, “Like the prettiest princess.”

Louis snorted and lifted his chin, “I’m not the princess! I am the queen!”

Harry laughed again and replied in a joking manner, “Of course! Now what can I get you, your _highness_?” 

“Hmm, I think I would like a hot chocolate with extra whip cream,” Louis replied giggling and covering his mouth.

Harry smiled and turned around to prepare the drink, “You may sit down your highness I’ll join you when I’m done.”

Louis turned around and approached a random table, and then the sound of camera shutters made him freeze. He looks out the window and sees the man he thought he would never see again.

Aiden Grimshaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it wasn't worth the wait... and thank you Anna for the Aiden Grimshaw suggestion!


	8. Authors note

So lately the fandom had been kinda making me uninterested... But now I have decided that I might rewrite this. I hadn't had it very organized before but now I'm really working on it! 

-keepyourdrugsandgivemellamas

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like :)


End file.
